una noche de fiesta (Placer)
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Mi venganza. Si quieren lean si no no :v


Él caminó hacia la puerta cerrandola con seguro, pues afuera había una tremenda fiesta, de alcohol y con demasiado bullicio. La gente bailaba y tomaba, los jóvenes (algunos) caían dormidos, pero otros parecía que les había cogido el aire.

Los dos estaban cansados y para volver a su casa.

Sov, ella vestía un hermoso vestido negro, de tirantes, hasta medio muslo, y botas con tacón hasta debajo de la rodilla, no tenía ningún abrigo, por que digamos que sucedió un accidente y se le rompió (x3).

\- Ahh... ¿Que fiesta no? - Preguntó Hielo, que vestía un smoking negro, con corbata celeste, zapatos negros, su cabello estaba algo revoloteado.

\- Aja. - Dijo Sov viendo hacia otro lado, se sentó en la cama de la habitación en donde se encontraban.

\- Oye, no estes molesta. - Hielo se cruzó de brazos fremte a ella.

\- No estoy molesta, solo cansada. - Explicó la peliverde lanzando un suspiro pesado.

\- Jajajajajaja. - Las risas de chicas borrachas se escuchaba afuera.

\- No sé como logran mantenerse asi toda la noche. - Comentó el peli-celeste sentandose al lado de Sov.

\- Uhm. - Balbuceó ella bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Hielo rápidamente se quitó su saco negro y se lo colocó para que no tenga frío.

\- Que... - Ella dijo al ver lo que le puso Hielo.

\- Estas temblando. Debes dormir ¿No? - Dijo el peli-celeste enviandole una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. - Bostezó. - Uhm... - Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Mejor recuestate. - Comentó él tomandola de los hombros.

\- See. - Dijo cansada y ya dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Hielo.

\- Espera... - Hielo cayó al verla ya dormida.

\- Uf. - Suspiró cansado. - Tranquila. - Dijo él recostandola en la cama de sábanas mostazas.

El peli-celeste se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con intenciones de irse.

\- 'Mejor la dejo dormir' - Pensó acercando su mano a la chapa de la puerta, volteó un poco hacia Sov - 'Que linda se ve' - Espera... ¡¿Por qué pensó eso?!... argh... ¡Ya! será mejor que se retire antes de que ella despierte.

\- ¡Hey Hielo! - Llamaron unas voces desde afuera. - ¡Vamos! - Dijeron junto a los sonidos de música.

\- Argh, ya voy. - Dijo ya saliendo de la habitación.

Pasaron unas horas, y minutos después de que se armara un gran baile de todos los jóvenes y señores "mareados" y controlados por el alcohol.

Hielo terminó en el mismo estado asi que decidió volver hacia el cuarto dónde se encontraba la Clanderyain descansando.

\- Ouh. - Se quejó entrando. - Parece que... - Dijo tratando de mantenerse de pie.

\- Wow. - Dijo sorprendido al ver a la peliverde durmiendo.

'Que linda' Pensó caminando con paso vacilante hacia la cama, se sentó y se acercó hacia su oído, respiró el delicioso perfume que poseía la chica.

\- Hola. - Saludó disfrutando el aroma.

Sov despertó de un salto.

\- Hola. - Dijo con voz ronca y sin abrir los ojos. Ella pretendió quedarse dormida de nuevo, pero...

\- Ah... espera... que. - Cayó al ver a Hielo cerca de su cuello y mandíbula.

\- Mmm... que delicia. - Comentó el peli-celeste viendola a los ojos.

\- Gra... ¡Ah! - Gimió al sentir un mordisco en su lóbulo izquierdo.

\- Jejeje. - Rió Hielo besando su cuello. Sov incómodada se movió tratando de alejarlo de ella.

\- Hi-Hielo... yo... ¡Ah! - Gritó al sentir más lamidas y mordiscos, el peli-celeste le quitaba lentamente las sábanas y el saco que le había puesto para que durmiera, él también se comenzó a quitar su camisa y corbata, quedando semi-desnudo y encima de ella.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó lanzando su hedor a alcohol.

\- Uah... creo... yo... ah.. - Suspiró al sentir que él le comenzaba a lamer su hombro derecho.

Hielo lanzó una pequeña carcajada, la abrazó de la cintura apegandola a él.

\- ¡Ah! - Gimió Sov al sentir que sus caderas chocaban y que sus partes íntimas dieran un roce plcentero.

\- Parece que si. - Se burló el peli-celeste comenzando a subir y sacar su vestido negro.

\- Ya... - Trató de decir la chica, pero él no la dejaba hablar claramente.

Hielo sonrió y le quitó el vestido dejandola en un sujetador y unas braguitas, ella se sonrojó intensamente y trató de cubrirse avergonzada.

\- Shhh tranquila. - Calmó él besandola en los labios, ella se sorprendió al principio, pero comenzó a disfrutar del beso, acariciando los perfectos y sudados pectorales de Hielo, vaya que si hacía ejercicio.

\- Mmm. - Lanzó al sentir que él comenzó a masajear sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Ella colocó sus pies en la cintura del peli-celeste, asi lentamente le bajó los pantalones negros para dejarlo en unos boxers negros.

\- Sabes, yo mandaré aqui. - Dijo Hielo quitandole el sujetador, abrió la boca al ver tan bien formados pechos y los pezones tan apetecibles, se acercó a uno y comenzó a mordisquearlo y lamerlo con deseo mientras que su mano derecha de encargaba de tocar y peñiscar su pezón izquierdo.

\- ¡Ahh! - Gimió Sov al sentir todo eso. - No.. tú me harás caso y me obedecerás. - Susurró volteandolo, lo besó nuevamente y le bajó los boxers dejándolo completamente desnudo ante ella.

Sov bajó hasta su musculoso abdomen y comenzó a mordisquearlo y lamerlo.

\- Mmm. - Ahogó Hielo de placer.

Sov bajó y vió su creciente erección, agarró su miembro y dió un lamentón en la punta del pene, Hielo gimió excitado, ella siguió con su trabajo, lamió, mordisqueó y metió el miembro en la boca, sacandolo para poder respirar y metiendolo de nuevo.

\- ¡Nght! - Hielo dejó salir el líquido blanco, a lo que la joven tragó.

\- Y ahora. - Dijo Sov burlonamente.

\- Yo. - Completó Hielo dejandola debajo de él, otra vez, bajó sus bragas y lamió su clítoris.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hielo! - Gimió su nombre excitada, ella cogió sus cabellos para acercarlo más a su intimidad.

\- Mmm. - Lanzó Hielo al sentir la eyaculación de ella en su boca, mordió ligeramente el clítoris haciendola gritar de placer y arquear la espalda.

Se prepararon para lo que venía.

Él le abrió las piernas y entró lentamente en ella, Sov suspiró y lo abrazó en el cuello.

\- ¡Ahhh! - Gritó de dolor y hundiendo las uñas en su espalda.

Hielo se detuvo y la miró.

\- Me duele. - Confesó ella con lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos miel.

\- Shh, dejate llevar, respira. - Calmó él limpiando sus lagrimas con su dedo pulgar.

Comenzó con lentas embestidas, poco a poco ella se acostumbró a eso, y comenzó la noche alocada.

\- ¡ah! ¡AH! ¡MAS FUERTE! ¡DURO! ¡AH! - Gimió ella de placer.

\- ¡Tan apretada! ¡Argh! - Gritó Hielo embistiendola más fuerte.

\- Ah. ¡Ah! - Sov sintió el miembro del chico presionandole por debajo del estómago.

\- Sov, me voy... ah.. - Dijo él dificultado pir sus gemidos.

\- Yo... ¡Ah! - Dijo Sov ya al sentir un cálido líquido exparsiendose en su interior, se derramó en las sábanas. Llegaron al orgasmo, los dos lanzaron un gemido fuerte, se besaron con pasión y cansancio hasta recostarse por completo en la cama.

\- Te amo...

* * *

 **Me siento mal x,c**

 **Estoy algo fastidiada, triste y enojada. (Colegio y... Compañeros, no se preocupen ya lo estoy solucionando... Espero)**

 **Bueno al fin escribi, o logré terminar este lemon. Yenapa te lo dije -_-**

 **Después de sentirme incómoda con... "ese" Fic. -/-**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Los quiero, y mucho. Ustedes son geniales :,) escritores y lectores ¡Un beso a todos! ¡Y al que lee esto!**


End file.
